


it's easier knowing what you'd do to me tonight

by heartstarmagick



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Classic 'Ditching the Party to Get Fucked in a Coat Closet' Shenanigans, Closet Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Just bros being bros, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, sex while high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstarmagick/pseuds/heartstarmagick
Summary: Eliot and Josh got high and forgot about the garden party. Josh is a very good friend.--“Yeah,” was all that Eliot could think to say, because Josh’s hand was very warm and the fabric of his shirt was so thin and Eliot could feel the ghost of something threatening through his torso but ignored it in favor of maybe not getting boned at this party.(That sounded like such a good option though.)
Relationships: Josh Hoberman & Eliot Waugh, Josh Hoberman/Eliot Waugh, Margo Hanson & Eliot Waugh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	it's easier knowing what you'd do to me tonight

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly dug into this because i wanted something that wasn't quite as feelingsy as some of my other eliosh (joshliot???) pieces--i LOVE the thread that i have of them appreciating the aesthetics of each others' bodies but i wanted to see how it felt without that. 
> 
> plus rarepairs mean all the cliches that i love dearly don't feel too much like cliches. on that note, title is taken from hozier's 'dinner and diatribes' because of course it is lmao. oh also real quick this is au where eliot and josh are the same height ahahaa. 
> 
> i love them & i love you for reading this ! i hope you enjoy!!

Josh and Eliot had taken it upon themselves to make something good out of a boring day in the castle and take what Josh had engineered as “natural ecstasy, but just as strong.” 

And then, with a flourish, Margo came into the room, finding the duo on the floor with Eliot’s head in Josh’s lap. 

“You assholes, did you forget about the garden party?” 

They did, in fact, forget about the garden party. 

  
  


Eliot could practically hear the  _ It’s Always Sunny in Philadelphia _ theme in his head as she ushered the two of them to their feet and out the bedroom door. Luckily they were dressed in passably-party clothes but not-so-luckily, they were nowhere near the peak of their high.

Both of them were too embarrassed to tell Margo they’d effectively blown off their responsibilities to get fucked up (to their credit--they didn’t realize there were any responsibilities to blow off in the first place.) 

“Eliot,” Josh breathed his name in a way that made him forget that it was his, looking over after a moment to see him looking at one of the food tables. “They are so  _ beautiful _ .” 

It took Eliot a moment to realize that Josh was talking about the small appetizer forks arranged prettily in a jar like some sort of rustic wedding from the year 2017. But he looked at it another moment and--yeah, they were sort of beautiful. 

“Josh,” Eliot said his name and it didn’t quite feel like Josh’s name, but luckily Josh knew who he was talking about and looked up. There was a brief silence but Eliot broke it, “Josh I am so fucking high, please don’t leave me alone here.” 

Josh nodded slowly, patting Eliot on the shoulder, “You’re my king. So...obviously. We’ll get through this.” 

Eliot only caught about half of what he said, because Josh’s hand on his shoulder just felt so good and he was trying to tick off the amount of days it had been since he last slept with someone (spoiler: a  _ lot _ , an impressive amount of days...) 

“Yeah,” was all that Eliot could think to say, because Josh’s hand was very warm and the fabric of his shirt was so thin and Eliot could feel the ghost of  _ something  _ threatening through his torso but ignored it in favor of  _ maybe not getting boned at this garden party _ . 

That sounded like such a good option though. 

Eliot led Josh to where he was to sit, having the blond sit beside him and garnering a raised eyebrow from Margo. “He’s supposed to be further down.” 

“Um. I want him here. By order of the, uh, High King.” 

Margo blinked, “Eliot what the fuck are you on right now?”

“Nothing!” But he answered too quickly. 

Josh sat down unceremoniously and Eliot sighed, also pulling out his chair and sitting, “We pregamed a little too hard. I don’t want to be alone.” 

“El, I’m here.” 

“Yeah but Josh is also seeing sounds and tasting colors. I need that.” 

“If you ruin this party I’ll kill you myself. Both of you.” 

“Thank you, Bambi.” He nudged Josh, “Say thank you.” 

Josh opened his mouth, laughed softly, and then shook his head, “Thank you, your royal highness.” 

“You’re having too much fun with this,” There was an unmistakable smile playing on Margo’s lips as she lifted her glass of wine and took a sip. 

Josh was effortless in this, charming everyone and making them laugh around the table. Eliot was relieved that he was there, feeling like it almost made up for him being what was possibly the worst hostmanship ever (though God knew he was trying, at least being able to smile broadly and laugh here and there.) It helped that Josh’s smile was contagious, voice cheerful and body language completely open. 

Eliot was starting to feel a few things but he wouldn’t let himself name them right now. 

There were a few more moments where Eliot thought that he wasn’t going to get any higher, and he could definitely handle himself if he just laid off the Fillorian Reserve whiskey, but as time progressed he could feel himself get further and further away. 

He laid a hand on Josh’s upper arm, leaning in close to not disturb whatever speech was happening right now, “How long has it been?” 

“Um,” Josh muttered, glancing to the pocket watch he’d begun carrying around, “about an hour.” 

“Fuuuuuck,” Eliot groaned softly, sighing but trying not to be obvious about it. His clothes were getting much too warm for him and he had this intensifying urge to just be held and maybe kissed and the way that Josh kept looking over at him wasn’t helping. 

“Margo,” he started after another long few moments of the speech ending and the accompanying applause, “Would you hate me forever if I jaunted my ass to the castle for a minute to freshen up?”

“Let me guess, you’re taking Josh with you?” 

“How’d you know?” Eliot smirked, “I need someone to help with my hair and I can’t take you, you’re…the much better host between the two of us.” 

“That’s all you had to say,” Margo smiled, almost preening. “I expect you both fresh as daisies when you get back.” 

Eliot took Josh’s hand without any ceremony, leading him to the castle but not having an exact plan for what to do once they got inside. His mind was getting fuzzy and he was pretty sure Josh wasn’t faring too much better and finally stopped him, kissing him hard on the mouth. 

“El,” he whined (actually  _ whined _ ) and it was too delicious. Eliot reached to stroke through his hair and, yeah, something needed to be done about what was happening under soft-yet-regal fabric and Eliot thought fast (or, as fast as he could think) before pulling Josh into the doorway closest to them and locking it behind them. 

It was a coatroom. How cliche, but even cliche had a time and a place. 

Carefully, Eliot coaxed Josh into another passionate kiss that progressively made Josh pin Eliot to the wall. He wanted Josh more than anyone, and the way that he was touching Eliot and kissing him and moving onto his neck… 

Josh slipped a thigh between Eliot’s legs, moving in a teasing way that drew a gasp from the taller man. “Eliot,” Josh moaned against his neck, “Eliot, Eliot, we can go to your room if you want.” 

“I want to here,” Eliot sighed, “I want you and want to here.” 

“Do you want me? Or do you want me to take you?” Josh was mouthing at where his neck met his shoulder and Eliot was just about losing it. 

“I know a tut,” Eliot breathed heavily, eyes lidded and breath coming out in short huffs, “I don’t know how to do it to you though so you have to fuck me.” 

“Oh offer accepted, gleefully,” Josh said against his skin, Eliot moaning again, loudly, at the feeling of teeth on him. 

They both felt pressure to just start so they could be done and go back, so Margo wouldn’t be  _ mad _ , but then Eliot started pulling at various ties and hook-eyes until he was exposed from the waist-up and Josh was suddenly completely breathless with something like want but closer to complete adoration. 

Eliot blinked, “I probably didn’t need to get--like this half of me naked--”

“No, no, no,” Josh whispered, shaking his head, “I’ve just never seen you--and you’re  _ really  _ something, El. You earned  _ ‘spectacular _ .’” 

Eliot always liked the attention, and maybe it was the drugs but having it come from Josh and like  _ this _ ? It was sort of intoxicating in its own right. He closed the gap between them again, kissing Josh slow and deep and letting him feel over wherever he wanted to touch. Eliot rubbed the side of his neck gently, his free hand sliding over Josh’s back and settling happily on his ass (and wow, he was always amazed that Fillorian fabric was so much thinner than the stuff on Earth.) 

Josh’s hands explored Eliot’s exposed skin, the warmth from his skilled hands making him moan into their kiss. He felt Josh begin to undo his pants, his hardness throbbing in anticipatory delight. Josh broke away to say something but Eliot was a bit lost and blinked, “Sorry, mm?” 

“I said, how do you want to do this?” 

“Oh, uh,” Eliot chuckled softly, “How about I bend over and you take me that way?” 

It wasn’t the most...subtle explanation of things to come, but Eliot wasn’t exactly in the right headspace for smooth talk. All the same, it made Josh smile, hands working until he got Eliot’s pants down. 

Josh’s touch felt completely electric as he wrapped his hand around Eliot’s thick cock. “Oh, oh,” he moaned, bucking his hips. 

“You’re so hard for me, El,” Josh whispered, and if Eliot didn’t have better self control, he knew it’d be over already. 

“Touching feels so good,” was all that he could gasp out as Josh’s thumb ran over his tip in that firm way that almost made his knees buckle. 

“I’ll have to keep touching you then, won’t I?” 

Eliot was breathless at the way that Josh’s hands worked up and down his hips and around the rest of his body. He shivered, turning to kiss him deeply before regaining composure and letting his hands work in a complicated tut motion. A soft noise escaped as he felt himself get slick deep inside with chilly lubricant. “I’m ready for you,” Eliot moaned softly, looking over at his friend. 

Josh nodded, pressing kisses to the back of Eliot’s shoulder, “Brace yourself on that wall for me, okay?” 

Eliot was glad that Josh had more of a solid head on his shoulders than he did right now, moving to brace himself as instructed and thrusting his hips out for better grabbing. Josh pressed a kiss to Eliot’s back, voice soft, “Pretty boy.” 

“ _ You _ ,” Eliot smiled, relaxing into the touch. 

“Are you ready?” Eliot nodded eagerly and Josh smiled again, carefully unfastening his pants and taking his length out. He eased himself against Eliot’s entrance, teasing it with the touch (and succeeding, Eliot’s eyes rolling to the back of his head.) Josh’s free hand was on one of Eliot’s hips, stroking over the soft skin and squeezing gently as he used the other hand to slowly work his cock inside. “So good, El.” 

Eliot was already almost whining, even just these touches feeling overly intense on his skin. He didn’t know if it was the drugs or if he’d just been so lonely without even realizing it. 

Once Josh was all the way inside of him, he took Eliot by the hips properly and began thrusting. It was messy, but Eliot didn’t mind at all because he was also beyond intoxicated, and in that moment he was grateful that he was here with Josh and not anywhere else with anyone else. Josh, giving him exactly what he needed without condemnation or judgement-- _ God _ , he was such a good friend, always there for him even when it was for this. Eliot hoped that maybe he was just as good to Josh, that Josh also thought of him as a  _ good friend  _ and someone he could really open up to, someone who wouldn’t judge him and would only act out of kindness and love. 

The not-Molly was really taking a fucking toll on him. Eliot didn’t care though. 

It just felt so good to be touched, so good to feel seen. Everything had been so hard and it was like he’d never gotten a break, not even when he was supposed to, but here was his friend giving that to him. A moment without the mess. 

“This feels so good, El,” Josh moaned and it was like music to Eliot’s ears. 

One of Josh’s hands had migrated to stroke over Eliot’s skin in exploration, curious but also sure, and that made Eliot smile and moan and feel seen all over in a different way. He tried not to move too much under Josh’s ministrations, not wanting to break his concentration, but being touched just felt so good and all he wanted to do was just be touched all over. 

He took Josh’s hand, putting it over his chest (which was awkward with the angle.) Josh just smiled, holding on tighter with the hand that was on Eliot’s hip and thrusting deeper which practically made Eliot see stars. 

“You’re such a good friend, Josh,” Eliot moaned, and had Josh not been completely faced he would have laughed because what a thing to say to someone who’s inside of someone else, but okay. 

It was fitting though. Josh only continued. 

They knew they didn’t have much time, and as much as they didn’t want to rush they also didn’t want Margo to be completely irreparably livid once they got back. “I’m gonna take this, okay?” Josh asked between moans, letting his hand wander back down Eliot’s body. Eliot was about to protest when Josh’s hand reached Eliot’s thick hardness, wrapping around it and stroking firmly. 

“ _ Oh… _ ” 

“I thought you might say that.” 

Eliot couldn’t even respond, all of his nerves seeming to fire all at the same time. He bit his lip and groaned, tilting his head back (luckily not headbutting Josh in the process) and taking shuddering gasping breaths as Josh stroked his hardness. At first he was slow, wanting to get a feel for it (because this angle was new and jerking another guy off was also sort of new) but he quickly picked up the pace, managing to do something satisfying alongside his thrusts. 

“Josh,” Eliot moaned, hands firmly on the wall in front of him. “Josh I’m so close, please,” 

Josh pressed a gentle kiss to Eliot’s back, right in the middle, which surprised Eliot but it felt good all the same. His hand worked quickly on Eliot’s cock, the wetness making everything slide slick and hot as he worked diligently to get him off. The timing was tricky to his lust-clouded brain, the way that he was thrusting versus the way that he was trying to work the hardness in his hand, but it didn’t matter to Eliot who drank in all of the touches like a fine wine. 

Eliot moaned Josh’s name again and again, unsure if anyone could hear him and truthfully unsure if he cared at all. He could feel the tightness in his belly, the way everything glowed electric and he moaned deeply and came all over Josh’s hand and his own chest without any warning. 

Feeling Eliot cum so much for him only made Josh cum as well, the feeling of his tight heat twitching all over his thick cock making him moan and gasp for his friend. “Eliot,” he panted, groaning and gasping as he spilled inside him. 

Eliot was pretty much pudding by the time that josh finished, grateful that the other was holding him tightly as he probably would have fallen over otherwise. He gasped a soft “fuck,” as he relaxed in Josh’s arms, panting and trying to collect himself. 

“Do you know how long we’ve been in here?” He asked Josh softly. 

“I’m sure Margo will understand.” 

Eliot snorted and shook his head, “I sincerely doubt it. She doesn’t take too kindly to being blown off for the sake of dick.” 

“We didn’t blow her off, we’re still coming back.” Josh smiled, stroking through Eliot’s hair, “I’ll do the talking. You just sit there and look satisfied.” 

“Oh believe me, that won’t be hard.” Eliot took a deep breath, shifting so he could try standing on his feet. His next instinct was to look at himself and--yeah, he’d made a mess, but he didn’t have it in him to care exactly. He was still feeling the glow of the not-Molly, everything sparkling and shimmering at their tendrils. Eliot thought that maybe being fucked would sober him up a bit but no such luck--not that he actually cared that much. 

He could co-host like this, now that he wasn’t unbearably horny. 

Eliot looked over to Josh, who was fixing his own clothes and righting himself expertly, like he’d done this a million times before. Maybe he had. It made Eliot smile again, moving to grab something--anything--to get at the cum he’d sprayed all over himself, fingers trailing on the scarf that he’d come in with. With a shrug, he used it and stuffed it in his pocket, pulling his clothes back on and carefully fastening them. 

“It’s weird to say thank you, but I mean it,” he said, looking to Josh. 

“It’s weird to hear thank you, but you’re welcome,” Josh smirked, laughing softly mostly to himself. 

Eliot was about to open the door when he paused, looking to Josh, “How’s my hair?” 

Josh chuckled softly, moving to brush a few strands here and there with his fingers. “Now it’s way less obvious you just got fucked but Margo might catch the glow.” He offered Eliot his arm to take and Eliot happily did, going to the door and unlocking it before swinging it open. 


End file.
